In applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,199,813 dated Apr. 6, 1993, there is disclosed a road marker weight having a plurality of stacked sidewalls of discarded vehicle tires. In his continuing research and experimentation to find new uses for old or worn out vehicle tires, and, more particularly, to find a use for the tread portion of the tires from which the above-noted sidewalls had been cut, the impact absorbing device of the present invention has been devised.